


Music in the Mountain

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Dwarves, Elves, Interspecies, M/M, Male Protagonist, No Dialogue, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Music in the Mountain

In time, one gets used to anything, even stone walls, and stone chairs. They don't seem so hard, and their unbending weight ceases to bother him, when torchlight makes the carved figures dance, and the hall is filled with noise.

Even with his elf-ears, Legolas can just about make out the name of Gimli's cousin, but is still wondering about the spelling when she pulls him into the line of dancers, and all his attention is needed to keep up with the stomping ungraceful steps. He does his best, twirling around changing partners, looking like a lone willow among a group of berry bushes caught in a tempest, the drum-filled music their lightning. She grins and twirls him forcefully, and the elf finds himself laughing out loud.

Later, when the tables are being cleared, and most revellers have slunk off to find their beds – or convenient spots on the floor – two musicians linger, singing an epic of a long-ago people. Legolas leans over Gimli's shoulder, thinking him asleep until he feels a sturdy arm sneak around his waist. He smiles quietly, and closes his eyes, the thrumming Dwarven voices in his ears more strangely beautiful than the sweetest Elven music.


End file.
